Noel Garcia
|series=22 • 23 • 24 • 25 • 26 • 27 • 28 • 29 • 30 • 31 • 32 • 33 • 34 |born= |occupation=Receptionist (2007-11) Reception Manager (2012-) |placeofwork=Holby City Hospital wards (2007-08) Emergency department, Holby City Hospital (2008-) |children=Honey Wright |parents=David Garcia}} Noel Garcia (born 25 December 1970) is the Reception Manager of the emergency department of Holby City Hospital. He joined the department in 2008. Early life In the early 1990s, Noel became a father to Honey Wright but only became aware of this in 2014. Time in the emergency department (2008-) Noel arrived in the department in early January 2008. He originally started working at the hospital upstairs on the wards the previous month, but was transferred down to the ED to assist with the staffing issues. In 2012 with the renovation of the ED following the fire, Noel was promoted to reception manager. In January 2016 in the morning after a night shift, Noel was attacked whilst walking home through the park with Big Mac. The attacker, Mercedes Christie, was attempting to pay off her debt and saw Noel on his phone and tried to take it. However, things soon got out of hand and Noel was left unconscious and seriously injured. Meanwhile, Big Mac cowardly hid in the toilets. Back at the ED, Noel was treated but Big Mac had frequent encounters with the attacker when she arrived at the ED. Eventually, Big Mac paid her the money she wanted, £70, so that she wouldn't expose him to his colleagues as a coward. Noel was left under the impression that Big Mac had been a hero and saved him. (CAS: "Shame") Over the following months, Big Mac found himself in an awkward situation when Mercedes was forcing him to steal drugs from the hospital. Eventually, he became addicted himself and began stealing more and he eventually confessed to Noel. Just a while after, Mac left the department after a short ordeal during which Charlie was temporarily suspended. In August 2016, Noel was helping Max and Louise to set up Charlie's 30th anniversary party. After a helicopter crashed outside the ED, Duffy put Noel in charge of clearing the patients out of the hospital in the evacuation. (CAS: "Too Old for This Shift") In November, Noel was left feeling useless after Elle brought in a new electronic check-in system. However, during the shift he was able to help an elderly patient unlock a case which he'd had with him for a long time, but was never able to open it. (CAS: "Not in Holby Anymore") As a result of the new electronic check-in system, Noel's hours were cut, and by Christmas he realised that he didn't have enough money to get the train to Manchester to give Honey her present. However, Louise acknowledged his concerns and bought him the train ticket as a Christmas present. (CAS: "Bah Humbug") In February 2017, Noel was forced to reapply for his own job as a result of the successful trial of the automated check-in machines. However, during the interview Louise interrupted and told the Trust that what patients need when they walk through the door is a person to talk to, not a machine. Although Jacob was unimpressed that Louise interrupted, he was pleased to inform them that the Trust took some of Louise's points on board and decided to get rid of the check-in systems. (CAS: "Crazy Little Thing Called Love") In June 2018, Noel accidentally spilled coffee into Connie's fish tank and killed her pet goldfish Mrs B. He tried to cover it up by buying a new goldfish but he soon admitted what he did to Rash and Gem. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 39) Later that week, Connie noticed that Mrs B had been killed and decided to wait for the culprits to reveal themselves. Noel, Rash and Gem eventually cracked under the pressure and admitted their involvement, prompting Connie to remind them of the importance of transparency. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 40) In March 2019, Noel received an email claiming that he had been nominated for an NHS award. Later that day, the hospital's computer systems were compromised by a virus, and, when it was mentioned that it was caused by a member of staff opening a spam email claiming to be about an award, Noel began to think that he was responsible. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 26) Later that day, Ric Griffin asked Noel where Sacha Levy's daughter Beka was in the hospital, so Noel decided to find her herself. He later found her and Essie Di Lucca trapped in radiology and alerted Ric. Later, once the hospital's infrastructure software went back online, Noel went to Henrik Hanssen's office to hand in his resignation, believing that he was responsible for infecting the network. However, Hanssen informed him that the technical problems started at St. James Hospital and he nominated him for the award. (HC: " ") On 18 May, Charlie and Duffy expressed their interest in renewing their wedding vows, and Noel elected to call the owners of The Hope & Anchor to see if it was available. He later informed them that it was only free that night and offered to step in as their celebrant. However, they were reluctant to attend, and they ultimately decided to hold a private ceremony. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 35) Personal life Noel's father is David Garcia. Noel's daughter Honey started work as a barista in the ED in October 2014 at which point he didn't know she was his daughter. Trivia *He takes his role as the 'face' of the ED very seriously. *He's an avid collector of action figures. *Noel used to live with Big Mac, who was his best friend in the department before he left. Behind the scenes Tony Marshall currently portrays Noel on Casualty. He made his first appearance on the show in January 2008, and is currently the show's third-longest running current character. He also made a guest appearance as the character on Holby City in 2017. Appearances :See also: Character appearances. Noel made his first appearance in the series 22 episode "Broken Homes". References Category:Receptionists of Holby City Hospital Category:Male receptionists Category:People who started working in the ED in 2008 Category:1970 births Category:Victims of assault